To Protect Her
by an112233ime444
Summary: Ryoma has a daughter who is blind and needs to be protected when Ryoma starts getting into touble can Tezuka help Ryoma in his time of need pairing RyoTez.
1. Chapter 1

To Protect Her To Protect Her

It was a quiet spring day in Japan cherry blossoms were falling and the day was starting Ryoma tiredly climbed out of bed. Hearing someone calling out to him softly said "daddy, daddy" Ryoma opened one of his eyes. He saw his daughter Riku walking out of her room eyes glazed trying to find her father Ryoma groaned and got up.

"Morning Riku" Ryoma called out

"Good morn, morn daddy" Riku said as she held her hands up wanting to be held

Ryoma picked himself up and scooped up the blind, 2 year old up she had green hair and her eyes were glazed, amber. Ryoma was only 18 years of age **(a/n I know kind of young)** Ryoma was only 17 when Riku was born. Sadly Cara the one who had the baby but then abandoned Ryoma to take care of Riku all by himself. That angered Ryoma, Cara did not just leave Ryoma but also she cheated on him in the past Riku pulled on Ryoma's nightshirt. He glanced down at Riku he was off at la, la land while Riku was trying to ask him something.

"Un hungry" Riku whined

"Ok but what do you want for breakfast cutie" Ryoma asked playing with his daughter's hair

" Japonesy bwekfat" Rika said rubbing her tummy

Ryoma laughed at his daughter's cute antics Ryoma brought her down stairs for breakfast Ryoma was staying with his parents till further notice. Ryoma's father was sitting at the table looking threw the news -paper. Nakano was working on breakfast. Then Ryoma's mother was finishing up some paper work that was due. Ryoma took a seat at the table and placed Riku next to him Ryoma's father glanced over to his granddaughter and patted her on the head.

"Morning sunshine morning kid what are the news for today" The father asked curiously scratching his chin

"Well today I have a tennis match," Ryoma answered plainly

"Y-Yuki kun" Riku said softly

"Yuki Kun" Ryoma's mother questioned

"Yuki Kun is Oishi and Eiji's adopted child who is only 4," Ryoma answered

"Well that sounds nice that Riku Chan can make some new friends maybe that will help her out of her shyness" Ryoma's mom chanted

Ryoma nodded Nakano laid out the breakfast she Ryoma told Riku what the food was and what direction so she understood. While everyone ate they talked about things that were going to happen in their days Riku ate her food like a machine she was hungry.

Once breakfast was over Ryoma got in the car and started to drive over to Oishi and Eiji's house Riku was sitting in the back in a car seat secured. When they got over to there Ryoma took out Riku and they walked up to the door. Ryoma knocked twice the door opened and Eiji answered with a big smile he hugged the two. Ryoma trying to breath, and protect Riku from the hug of death Oishi came out with and pulled Eiji off the two Echizens. Oishi smiled sheepishly at the two Ryoma sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Ochibi Riku Chan looks so adorable today what a cute pink sundress I did not know you had such great taste," Eiji laughed out loud

"Mada, mada Dane" Ryoma scowled

Riku was shivering he clung onto Ryoma and snuggled her head into his coat Riku was an extremely shy girl who only like certain people.

"Well why don't you come in Yuki is really excited to see Riku Chan" Oishi said with a humble smile

Ryoma sighed and walked into the two sempi's house Ryoma set Riku on the ground Riku clung onto Ryoma's pants leg. Then a boy came down the stairs he had black hair and lavender eyes Yuki walked down he had a blue sweater and jeans on he looked like a normal 4 year old. Ryoma was getting ready to leave when he forgot to give Eiji and Oishi the info on Riku:

"You do know Riku is blind right," Ryoma asked crossing his arms

"Yep we know" Oishi assured

"Look Riku is my pride and Joy take care of her right or else," Ryoma warned

Eiji gulped "s-sure Ochibi" Oishi nodded smiled

"Good" Ryoma answered

Ryoma bent down and kissed Riku on the cheek and gave her a hug "love you" Ryoma said hugging the girl tighter. Riku smiled "w-wove you too" Ryoma let go and walked out Riku then waved. Ryoma drove to his tennis match

At the tennis courts Ryoma was walking around to go get himself a ponta when he heard someone call him "Echizen" he turned to see who it was. It was a man with glasses and golden brown hair "B-Bouchu" Ryoma shuttered. Tezuka smiled at Ryoma and Ryoma smiled widely and hugged the man then when he realized what he did he blushed and pulled away.

"Gomen Bouchu" Ryoma said trying to cover his blush with his cap

"Ryoma you know you can call me Tezuka and you can hug me," Tezuka said blushingly

Ryoma smiled Tezuka used to be Ryoma's lover but things got out of hand and they drifted away from each other. Ryoma wanted to cry but he had to stay strong he had to go to a tennis match then after wards he had to go and pick up Riku. Ryoma sighed softly Tezuka patted Ryoma's shoulder to wake him from dreamland.

"Ryoma are you okay" Tezuka asked concerned

"I feel fine Tezuka thank you um how are things," Ryoma asked awkwardly

"Everything has been going good I miss you," Tezuka said softly

Ryoma smiled and said, "I missed you too" Tezuka closed his eyes and sighed, "So how are you may I ask" Ryoma looked up at Tezuka. Ryoma was thinking he should tell him about Riku or not then decided to tell him directly.

"I have a daughter named Riku now" Ryoma said bluntly

"Oh" Tezuka said, "You have a wife," Tezuka asked

Ryoma shook his head "no I don't she left me for some other guy I am taking care of Riku though I suppose Cara is now far away" Ryoma sighed. Tezuka's eyes widened he was sorry yet relived Ryoma was looking towards the floor.

"Kind of young don't you think" Tezuka asked

"Yeah with the wrong person but she managed to have a good child" Ryoma answered

"How old is she" Tezuka asked

"She is 2 and also blind," Ryoma answered getting annoyed with these questions

"What" Tezuka said eyes even bigger then before?

"Tezuka she is blind she does not have a sickness" Ryoma almost yelled

"I was not complying that at all Ryoma" Tezuka called back

"I'm sorry I just get a lot of this stuff thrown at me a lot and well it gets to me" Ryoma said apologetically

"Don't worry about it Ryoma " Tezuka said smiling

Ryoma managed to smile back then Ryoma heard his name being called to go out to play his match Ryoma waved to Tezuka. Then went to his match Ryoma was happy that he saw Tezuka again but yet worried he had a lot on his mind these days.

A/N

Sorry for grammar errors or any other mistakes but the next chapter will be out soon whenever my chapter will be uploaded


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 To Protect Her

Chapter 2 To Protect Her

RyoTez

Yaoi

Rated T

Ryoma played his match he went against Nauru Lund a man from England who had hatred for Ryoma ever since he became a pro tennis player. Ryoma didn't care for the man he was just another jealous tennis player who could not beat Ryoma. Tezuka was in the stands watching the game he wanted to see Ryoma after these long 5 years. However Cara was one of the reasons why Ryoma and Tezuka broke up in the first place. Cara was one of Ryoma's friends that would always take Ryoma away from Tezuka then they broke up because of it. Tezuka hated that women for all she was worth she was a witch but since she was out of Ryoma's life Tezuka finally had a chance to get Ryoma back.

The game ended 6-3 Ryoma Echizen won thank goodness and Nauru was not happy he glared at Ryoma with his scary silver eyes. Ryoma gave Nauru the old fashion you still have a ways to go face while the audience clapped. Nauru scowled and jumped over the net that separated Ryoma from Nauru he grabbed Ryoma from the shirt and called out.

"Echizen mark my words I will get my revenge on you," Nauru said while grapping Ryoma's jersey tighter

"Let go of me," Ryoma ordered

Nauru let go and stormed off cursing to his own defeat Ryoma stood there and waited for the man to disappear. "What a jerk" Ryoma said brushing himself off and walking off the court and changed Tezuka was waiting for him outside. Tezuka looked concerned Ryoma walked up to the boy with his normal cocky face Ryoma sighed out loud.

"What happened out there Ryoma," Tezuka asked

"Some stupid guy threatened revenge on me don't worry about it I get this all the time" Ryoma assured

"Ryoma that man could have been dangerous you could have gotten hurt," Tezuka pointed out

"He was in a public place what could he do," Ryoma questioned

"Just be careful some of these threats could come back to bite you," Tezuka warned

Ryoma nodded and started to walk to his car to get over to Eiji and Oishi's house to retrieve Riku then he felt to ask Tezuka something. Ryoma turned with is hands in is pockets looking Tezuka straight in the eyes "you still love me don't' you" Ryoma asked?

"More then you will ever know Ryoma," Tezuka answered

"Why" Ryoma asked?

"Ryoma I will always love you because I devoted my love to you Remember," Tezuka answered

Flash Back

It was five years ago Ryoma and Tezuka were at the park holding hands and making out you know the usual thing teenage couples do. Ryoma and Tezuka were behind a tree at the park kissing each other savagely Ryoma moaned when Tezuka slid his tongue into Ryoma's mouth. Tezuka groaned when the heat arisen when their two bodies clashed together the two broke their kiss and looked at each other.

"Mitsu Kun do you love me," Ryoma asked tracing his fingers on Tezuka's arm

"Of course Ryo Chan I would devote my heart and soul to you" Tezuka answered kissing Ryoma's hand

"Oh Mitsu Kun I love you that is why I will do the same," Ryoma cheered hugging his boyfriend

End of Flash Back

"You still remember that after all these years," Ryoma said with his face in pure shock

Tezuka nodded to the younger boy Ryoma ran over to Tezuka and hugged him nuzzling his head into Tezuka's chest. Tezuka wrapped his arms around Ryoma warmly smiling down at Ryoma he kissed the boy's head softly.

"Do you want to meet my daughter," Ryoma asked tightening his grip on Tezuka's waist?

"I'd love to," Tezuka answered

"Mitsu did you drive here," Ryoma asked cutely

"Actually I took the bus," Tezuka answered walking up to Ryoma

The two boys hopped into the car and started to drive over to Eiji and Oishi's house when they got over there. There was an ambulance and police officer's cars Oishi was talking to the cops and Eiji was next to a hospital bed. Eiji had Yuki in his arms so Riku must have been the one in the hospital bed Ryoma parked the car as fast as he could. Then opened the door furiously with Tezuka right behind him Ryoma ran to the scene people surrounded the scene. Ryoma just pushed past people and made his way over to hospital bed the father got blocked by two cops.

"Sorry but you can not come any further," the cop on the right said

"My daughter is in theta hospital bed let me pass," Ryoma yelled

"Do you have any identification young man," The cop on the left asked?

"What do I need identification for I am telling the truth," Ryoma shouted

"Ochibi," Eiji called and ran over to the boy

"Kikumaru," Ryoma called back

"Do you know this man," the cop on the right asked?

"Hai this is Riku Echizen's father the dad of the child in the hospital bed," Eiji said franticly

The cops nodded and let the boy pass including Tezuka who they assured as well Ryoma ran over to his daughter. Riku was lying on the bed with an air mask on her face breathing in and out she had bandages on here face. Ryoma turned to Oishi with a scared look on his face "what happened" Ryoma questioned pulling on Oishi's shirt. "Some man and a group of guys came here out of nowhere and attacked us but hurting poor Riku Chan the most when the cops finally came he was gone" Oishi answered. Ryoma's eye widened this could not have happened "those bastards" Ryoma cried. Tezuka wrapped his arms around Ryoma they all went to the hospital Riku was safe but crippled. Ryoma walked over to Riku and hugged her warmly everyone else was in the waiting room.

"Who would do this" Ryoma's mother asked

"I don't know Rinko but whoever it was I am going to kick their ass's" Ryoma's father promised

"That poor girl and poor Ryoma I have never seen him so scared like that," Nakano sighed

"Chebeske must be pretty protective now this could happen again," Ryoga complied

"She is pretty strong though not many two year olds would have survived that," Tezuka relived

"Aa I remember you, you were Ryoma's first boyfriend," Rinko pointed out

"Hai" Tezuka answered "why are you back we thought you would be mad at Ryoma Kun," Nakano asked

"I am not mad at Ryoma or blame him what happened I blame more on Cara," Tezuka explained

The family nodded Eiji and Oishi were sitting in the dark not very happy they started to blame them selves for the attack. Even though it was not their fault in the first place Ryoma was still with Riku hugging her and never wanting to let go. Riku hugged her father she was shaking Ryoma pulled a blanket around her the Echizens came in and so did Tezuka, Eiji and Oishi. Ryoma glanced at them all and set Riku down on the bed.

"Gomen Echizen San it was all my fault," Oishi and Eiji both apologized

"Please don't blame your selves for what could not be stopped it was my fault I was too foolish with the threats I gotten," Ryoma choked bowing his head down

"Yadda Ryoma It was not your fault don't blame yourself," Tezuka called

"The who's fault is it I am the parent I failed to keep Riku safe how could it not be my fault," Ryoma yelled

"Ryoma it was no one's fault this could not have been predicted," Rinko said walking over to her son's side

"I say it was the people who attacked Riku and your friends in the first place," Ryoma's father shot out

"Daddy love you," Riku called out and hugged her father

Ryoma looked up at his friends and family and managed to smile "Riku is going to need lots of protection so this does not happen again" Ryoma said as he hugged Riku. "Well we can get some alarms for the house" Nakano suggested.

"Anything as long as it works," Ryoma said as he stood up

A/N

This was chapter 2 now things are gong to get a little bit crazy with these alarms but will the alarms keep Riku safe or will they back fire and make things worse stay tuned?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RyoTez

Rated T

The Echizens and Tezuka dragged Ryoma out of the hospital everyone was worried what would happen if Riku had died or if anyone else was injured. That thought crossed Ryoma's mind almost one thousand times and still rotating. Ryoma lied in bed staring at the ceiling thinking of how they were going to use the alarm systems what places. The plans were all filled with loopholes, which were frustrating how, was this going to work. If all the gambits led you straight back to the starting line Ryoma sighed looking into his daughter's room. The room seemed small actually it was Ryoma's old walk in closet but with a little elbow grease they formed it into a little bedroom. There was a window to the right, some playthings on the floor and a small cot in the middle of the room. Another sigh escaped the teenager's mouth then came into shock when two strong arms wrapped around him.

"Kimi-mitsu,' Ryoma choked

"You seem intense Ryoma," Tezuka coed as he hugged the boy tighter

"Of course I am," Ryoma murmured "Why wouldn't I be," Ryoma finished

"Worry not my Ryoma, Riku is okay she is with doctors with very great protection," Tezuka said calmly

"I can't help it," Ryoma breathed

Without a word Tezuka kissed Ryoma on the lips tenderly Ryoma kissed back whimpering the two went into the other room. Ryoma locked his arms around Tezuka's neck panting from the everlasting kiss he wanted more. Tezuka nibbled on Ryoma's ear causing Ryoma to moan in pleasure the two kissed again but with more force tangling, tongues. Tezuka had wished this for a long time for him and Ryoma to become lovers once more. It was like a fantasy of the past but reborn into something that could be shown through body language. The next morning **(a/n sorry people for not adding the sex in full force) **Ryoma was not very comfortable "damn it my ass hurts," Ryoma thought to himself bitterly. Tezuka walked out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee in his hands.

"There you are and don't worry I didn't add any sugar or creamer," Tezuka assured

"Demo Kumimitsu," Ryoma thanked sipping his coffee

"Morning hey what was that racket last night it sounded like sex," Ryoma's father teased

"Mada, Mada Dane," Ryoma announced

"Morning everyone I asked Ryoga to run over and get some safety alarms for the house," Ryoma's mother cheered

That made sigh in relief that the Echizen household was going to be safe and secure for everyone to not get hurt or to have another incident. Once Ryoga arrived home everybody began to set up the alarms everywhere. Even the most unpredictable places after a couple hours of nice electronic work they were finally done now all they had to do was try it out to see if it would work. Nakano stepped outside to act like a burglar then started to walk in. The alarm went off immediately with a big beep that everyone could hear across town.

"Ah turn it off turn it off," Ryoma's father shouted plugging his ears

Rinko Ryoma's mother turned on the secret password to make the alarm turn off after the alarm experience of how to make your ears bleed was a success? The phone rang Nakano walked up to answer it "Hello," she answered the person on the other line talked until.

"Ryoma Kun it is for you," Nakano said bringing the phone to the boy

"Thank you," Ryoma thanked "Hello Echizen Ryoma here,"

"Hello Mr Echizen this is Doctor Makasa here I am here to talk about your daughter," Doctor Makasa implied

"What about my daughter is she alright," Ryoma asked with concern

"She is fine I am just calling to tell you that you can bring her home today," Doctor Makasa assured

"Oh thank goodness," Ryoma sighed at ease

"But, your daughter has faced critical conditions in her leg structure," Doctor Makasa huffed

"You mean," Ryoma choked

"She won't be able to walk anymore at least not by herself Mr Echizen I am sorry," Doctor Makasa apologized

Ryoma's body froze Riku could not walk for the rest of her life how much could that girl have loose her sight and now her ability to walk. Riku was blind at birth and Ryoma had learned to live with that now he had to live with the fact that Riku could not walk how could she live with that it was not fair. All these feelings the beating the loosing the ability made Ryoma want to kill those men that hurt Riku.

"Well good day mister Echizen I will see you here soon," Doctor Makasa said before hanging up

"What did they say," Tezuka asked putting his hands on Ryoma's shoulders

"It's about Riku," Ryoma breathed

"What happened is Riku okay she didn't die did she," Nakano asked with a worried expression

"No, NO she can't walk anymore," Ryoma, barked

"What," Ryoma's father asked

"Riku can't walk anymore," Ryoma yelled

"What why," Ryoma's mother asked

"Riku's leg condition was too great she cannot walk at least not by herself," Ryoma said swallowing hard

"Well this is not good at all what should we do," Nakano asked

"Nothing right now I need to go to the hospital though to pick Riku up though I am sure the doctors will tell me what she needs and other information," Ryoma answered slipping on his jacket

"Want me to come along with Ryoma," Tezuka requested

"Yes, because I really don't think it is a good thing for me to be driving at this time my mind will wonder off the road of consciences," Ryoma replied

The two boys walked out to the car Tezuka sat in the driver's seat of the van and Ryoma sat in the passenger's seat. There was no conversation between them for most of the trip until Tezuka inquired, "Ryoma, are you okay you have been quiet all day you're worrying me," Tezuka finished? Ryoma glanced at Tezuka with is normal "I am fine face," but it was not fooling. Tezuka at all ever since the accident Ryoma has been really jumpy lately it was as if Ryoma Echizen had turned into someone else. Ryoma still had his attitude thought he could hide the feelings very well but they were still sensible. Once they got to the hospital they walked inside and walked up to a women with a white nurse's dress.

"Hello, my daughter is here," Ryoma, informed

"Name please," the woman asked

"Riku Echizen," Ryoma added

"She is in room 101, first floor," the woman beamed

"Thank you," Ryoma said before walking off

The two boys walked around until they saw room 101 Ryoma grabbed Tezuka's hand for comfort Tezuka held Ryoma's hand warmly. Which made Ryoma perk up a smile he took a deep breath then opened the door. The two boys looked inside to fine a small girl on the bed playing with a hospital teddy bear the girl was Riku of course. She smiled knowing someone was here then asked, "Who there " Then Ryoma acknowledged "It is daddy here to pick bring you home," Ryoma added. Riku looked up and got a big smile on her face "Daddy," she wailed. Ryoma strolled over and picked her up he pecked her on the lips holding her tight.

"Riku want to meat someone very special," Ryoma asked

"Hai, Hai," she squeaked

"This right in front of you is Tezuka Kumimitsu," Ryoma introduced

"Tebuka Kumimestu," Riku tried to repeat

"Hello Riku Chan," Tezuka said calmly

"Un h-hello," Riku stuttered placing a smile on her face

"She must like you Kumimitsu she usually doesn't talk when she first meets someone rather hides behind me," Ryoma chuckled

Tezuka laughed then Doctor Makasa came in she held a small pamphlet she smiled at the two boys and handed Ryoma the pamphlet. "Here you are Mr Echizen this is some information on Riku's condition," Doctor Makasa informed. Ryoma took the papers and looked threw them they were all information about what Ryoma needed once Riku got older. Also what she needed now at this age "Domo Arigato," Ryoma thanked. Then they left Riku was sitting in he back of the car trying to talk about the hospital and how strange it was.

"Un rwon, rwon, rwon," Riku mewled

"Yep there is lots of running in a hospital honey," Ryoma confirmed

Once the three came home Riku got twenty hugs and kisses by everyone including Tezuka who Riku insisted on giving hugs to. Just like being part of the family Ryoma looked at Riku she was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Hm, looks like someone needs to go to bed," Ryoma hummed

"No, sleep, sleep daddy," Riku said nodding off on Ryoma's lap

"Oh yes sleep, sleep time," Ryoma added

Ryoma picked up Riku and brought her to bed turning on all the alarms in her room Riku fell asleep quickly. She must have been tired all the commotion that happened yesterday must have warn her out Ryoma walked down stairs to say goodnight. Tezuka got up and fallowed his lover to bed it was pretty late at night and Ryoma would not let Tezuka go to a hotel to sleep. Even though he paid for one but Ryoma would not allow it.

"No more noises tonight I don't want you to traumatize my granddaughter," Ryoma's father joked

Ryoma's mother then stomped over to her husband and pulled on his ear "YOUCH," Ryoma's father exclaimed. Ryoma said in a hushed tone "serves your right old man and keep it down Riku is sleeping," then Ryoma walked up stairs to meet with Tezuka. All of a sudden the alarm went off Ryoma ran to Riku's room to find Riku crawled out of bed she didn't make it that far but it still started the alarms. Riku was crying she did not know what was going on.

"Kumimitsu turn off the alarm quick," Ryoma shouted

Tezuka quickly put on the password to turn off the alarms Ryoma was rocking Riku in his arms trying to make her stop crying. Riku stopped crying after a few rocks her eyes opened tears still came down burning Ryoma's flesh with the droplets. Ryoma brushed the tears off the little girl's face she smiled again only a bit but it meant she was okay.

"Scawy nowse," Riku whined

"Hai, Hai scary alarm now why did you climb out of bed in the first place," Ryoma asked softly

"Un bad sleep, sleep," Riku replied

"Bad sleep, sleep," Tezuka questioned

"It means nightmare Mitsu," Ryoma chuckled

"Aa," Tezuka answered

"Un sleep with daddy," Riku requested

"Hmm okay but you have to sleep in the middle," Ryoma informed

"Hai," Riku bubbled

Ryoma set Riku on the floor so he could get her pillow and blanket Riku was waiting patiently on the ground. "Un lwgs mwoe no mow," Riku pouted Ryoma stopped what hew was doing to requestor the information then frowned "Why," Riku asked. All the things Riku said and asked made Ryoma feel a pit of guilt in his stomach even though it was not his fault. Ryoma swallowed hard Tezuka bent down and said to Riku "Lets not talk about this right now ok Riku Chan," Tezuka suggested her answer was a nod and a smile. The bed was set up Tezuka was on the right side of the bed Ryoma was on the left and Riku was in the middle. The two boys tried to get the little girl to sleep but she just couldn't she was having a really bad dream every moment Ryoma wondered what was the dream she was having. Whatever it was kept popping back into the two year old's mind Tezuka looked up at Ryoma and Ryoma did the same. Ryoma knew what Tezuka was thinking and did not want him to say it, Ryoma yelled to the gods asking for him not to say it.

"Do you think Riku is having nightmares from last night," Tezuka asked

"NO," Ryoma screamed to himself but didn't come out "It is possible," Ryoma muttered

"Un," Riku squeaked "Dun tawk bowt oter niwght shhooosh," Riku hushed with her finger at her mouth to signal to be quiet,

Ryoma wanted to laugh yet that worried him if these dreams keep coming back it could haunt Riku for the rest of her life. Riku was scared looking into her eyes there was no mistaking it "Who the hell attacked my daughter," Ryoma thought? The young teenage father knew that it was one of his enemies too "damn it," Ryoma scowled to himself. Ryoma had never thought that this would affected the people that were around him because most of the threats were just stupid that weren't even going to happen. Now one did and knocked Ryoma back into his chair, what was he going to do Ryoma could not put alarms everywhere. But Ryoma had to protect her weather it coasted his life, to save her, to help her, to protect her. After that thought Ryoma heard another alarm go off unfortunately no one that was a threat only Karupin walking in from her evening hunt. Ryoma had Riku in his arms and sat down on the steps sighing when Riku started playing with Karupin.

"Ryoma," Tezuka called

"Yeah," Ryoma said turning towards his lover

"We are not going to get a lot of sleep are we tonight are we," Tezuka stated

"Nope," Ryoma snickered with a smirk

"Hai, Hai," Riku giggled

A/N

**Well here was chapter 3 this one had a kind of happy ending but it is just the beginning keep reading all your reviews matter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Enemy's True Face

Enemy's True Face

Rated T

RyoTez

Morning came with a slam it was Monday one of the most tiresome days too Ryoma and Tezuka did not get to bed until almost two in the morning. Ryoma opened his crisp golden eyes light gleamed from the window making Ryoma rub his eyes. He looked at the clock it was twelve o'clock neon Ryoma, yawned then his eyes shot open. It was twelve o'clock Ryoma's next tennis match started at one o'clock Ryoma jumped out of bed. Then scrambled to get his clothes on thanking himself that he took a shower yesterday Ryoma slipped on his cap and grabbed his gear. Ryoma was about to book it out the door when Riku popped in his mind Ryoma ran around the house to go find Riku. When Ryoma finally saw a little girl sitting on the bed looking around aimlessly Ryoma knew that Riku was there. Tezuka could not have baby sit sadly he had to go to a meeting this morning. Then Eiji and Oishi could not watch Riku for the reason that Yuki had to go to the dentist. Ryoma thought for a while then thought of "MoMo" of course Ryoma laughed to himself. Ryoma grabbed the phone and dilled up for MoMo the phone rang two times then Ryoma got an answer.

"Hello" MoMo greeted

"Hey, MoMo can you baby sit for me I have to run today," Ryoma pleaded

"Sure, Echizen Kiado and I will be there in a flash,' MoMo guaranteed

'Thank you," Ryoma expressed gratitude

"No problem buy,"

"Bye," Ryoma said back

The two hung up and Ryoma then waited with Riku for a while Ryoma played with her and tickled her tummy Ryoma loved Riku to death. Riku giggled and tried her best to tickle Ryoma back but she did not have success. Once the doorbell rang Ryoma knew it was MoMo and Kiado, Ryoma climbed down stairs with Riku in his arms. Ryoma only had forty-seven minutes to get to the courts which the drive would take him a half an hour. Grumbling a bit Ryoma answered the door MoMo had a cheerful smile and Kiado was right beside him. Ryoma opened the door for them and the duo walked in quickly Ryoma kissed and hugged Riku before he left then gave his original threat to the baby sitter's. Ryoma then ran out and hopped into his car and jetted over to the tennis courts passing threw the busy city. He made his way over to the tennis courts smirking as he beat his time limit buy twenty minutes. Ryoma got out of the car and took out his gear then shut the car door. Shoving his keys into his pocket while walking. He saw a man running around franticly the man running around was Ryoma's manager. His hair was standing on end and his eyes were wide looking here and there. Ryoma's manager was named Jun and he was a by polar because he was fine one time then he was crazy another time. Jun was crying out "Echizen, ECIZEN, where are you," kind of like Scooby Doo but Ryoma didn't answer. He just walked to the registering area to submit his name. The women in front of Ryoma beamed a great big smile that was kind of creepy and weird at the same time.

"You Ryoma Echizen, right," The woman asked

"Hai," Ryoma answered plainly

"My daughter just loves you really she does could you write an autograph for her please," The women begged

"Sure," Ryoma replied

The woman grabbed out a pencil and paper Ryoma took the paper and sighed it then gave it to the women she thanked Ryoma. Then She submitted Ryoma's name for the competition after words Ryoma still had enough time to practice. Ryoma decided to drop his gear off at the locker rooms Ryoma pulled out his racket and another tennis ball out of his navy bleu bag then zipped it up and headed to the tennis walls. Ryoma stopped when he found a wall then served to the wall and practiced for a while. Ryoma heard people walking behind him and the pitter-patter of the tennis ball hitting the wall. He figured the people behind him were going off to find their seats or watch him practice. However that is not who it was the person behind Ryoma shoved him Ryoma turned flashing a glare at the person. It was that guy that Ryoma played against at his last tennis match Nauru Lund with three giant guys behind him with smug faces. Ryoma expected them to be a part of Nauru's gang of recklessness

"What do you want," Ryoma grunted

"For you to quit being a pro tennis player Echizen," Nauru answered dryly

"Forget it, Mada, Mada Dane," Ryoma spat

Nauru chuckled then snapped his fingers on his right hand the three giant men from behind Nauru surrounded Ryoma with their deformed bodies and crinkled grins. Ryoma stayed his ground not even a tiny bit frightened though chills went down his spine. The three men grabbed Ryoma's arms tightly and dragged him off into a shaded area. Ryoma flinched trying to break free from the their dirty clutches. Yet failed for he was not strong enough. They pushed Ryoma into an ally where no one would ever think to look Ryoma fell on the cement floor. Ryoma began to pick himself up but the men kicked him down again Ryoma called out of help yet sadly he had bootless cries. Nauru gritted his grin with his crooked teeth they all still standing around the boy.

"You know Echizen your daughter I believe her name is Riku any ways she took this pain way differently then you are taking it," Nauru cackled

"What," Ryoma shouted as his eyes began to darken

"He doesn't know boss," one of the men howled

"Pity and he was top in his class," another guy chuckled

"I know lets explain it to him shall we," Nauru suggested

"Hai," all men said at once

The three men including Nauru began to beat up Ryoma making him bleed and bruise all over all blood splattered on the ground. "You see Echizen your daughter is your weakness lots of people had said," Nauru explained. "You bastards," Ryoma hollered Nauru turned to Ryoma and took a pocketknife out and stabbed into Ryoma's hand. Ryoma yelled in pain "Now, now Echizen control your temper or I won't control mine,' Nauru warned the three men gave Ryoma one last kick before they left. Then Nauru bent down to meet Ryoma face to face. "You know Ryoma you have such a cute face I could just eat you up," Nauru hummed creasing Ryoma's bloody face still maintaining his golden glare. Nauru planted a soft kiss onto Ryoma's quivering lips Nauru begged for entrance Ryoma let him enter then bit his Nauru's tongue. Causing it to bleed.

"Son of Bitch," Nauru yelped then slapped Ryoma

"You better not kiss me again you bastard and you stay away from my daughter or I will kill you," Ryoma yelled at the top of his lungs

"Go ahead and try but I will get my revenge on you, you hear me you think I am done torturing you this is only the beginning, you will face the same fate as your daughter you will face the same pain as she will am I just the sweetest you two will go down together," Nauru chanted

"Fuck you, I will just call the cops on you, Nauru," Ryoma shot back

"Hm we will see Echizen we will see," Nauru said fading into the darkness

Ryoma tried to get up but his body was not moving Ryoma's eyes closed as everything began to spin around and then go black. The boy felt like he fell into a pit of darkness no one was there he was all, alone until he heard some conversation. Ryoma's eyes perked open to see family and friends surrounding him including doctors. Dusting off his eyes and shielding them from the blinding lights, gleaming around him most of the faces around him looked relieved some looked still worried. Ryoma looked at himself he had bandages on his hands arms and practically everywhere you can imagine his skin was still visible though. Ryoma looked up at his family around him and Tezuka to his left of him.

"Oh thank heavens Ryoma your ok," Nakano praised

"What is this," Ryoma asked

"Your at the hospital Ryoma, Tezuka found you while he was going to watch your game," Ryoma's mother explained

"Oh thank you Kumimitus," Ryoma thanked warmly

"Your welcome Ryoma," Tezuka answered loveingly

"So kid what happened," Ryoma's father asked in concern

"I was practaceing for a match then I got attacked by-," Ryoma trailed into a faint everyone was running around trying to get something to help. Nakano ran and grabbed out a washrag with cold water and handed ito to Tezuka. The man placed it onto Ryoma's fourhead opened his eyes again shoked back into reality looking around fastyly. People were scrambleing around finding something to wake up Ryoma when they found he was awake.

"Geez, Chibisuke you gave us a scare," Ryoga, barked

"Gomen, I just don't feel good that is all," Ryoma said rubbing his forhead

"Ryoma, maybe you need some rest," Ryoma's mother requested

Ryoma shook his head he didn't want to rest he wanted to go home and sleep and play with Riku "Wait," Ryoma thought "Where is Riku," Ryoma screeched. Nakano smiled and said "she is here but in the waiting room we weren't sure if you wanted her in here or not," Nakano explained. Ryoma jerked himself up feeling a gust of pain and almost falling back when Tezuka caught him just in time. Thankfuly that happened other wise Ryoma would have crashed onto the head bored of the hospital bed. Ryoma sighed he hated feeling helpless it made him look weak and useless. "Bring me Riku please," Ryoma muttered pointing at any random person. Ryoma's mother decided that she would go and get Riku she opened the door and walked out lettig a nice cool breaze into the steaming room. One of the doctors came in he held a clip bored and wore a white long coat. He scetched something down before looking over twards Ryoma, Ryoma studied the man as he walked over.

"Ryoma Echizen am I right," The doctor asked

"Hai," Ryoma answered with a nod

"Well lets see you were severly attacked Mr Echizen and you took a drug am I corect," The doctor asked looking down at his notes

'Drug what Drug," Ryoma questioned

"Hm our tests say you did it made you wozy and fall asleep I am gueassing possibly the one who attacked you it trancefered it to you," the doctor hypothesied

"Uh, but how," Ryoma asked annoyedly

"most likely from a stab or nettle do you remember something like that," The docotor asked

"Yeah one person stabbed me in the hand for some reason actully I don't remember who," Ryoma replied

"Hm the drug could cause some memory lose," The doctor pondered

Tezuka stared nervesly at Ryoma he silently grabbed Ryoma's hand and held it warmly Ryoma squeezed Tezuka's hand so he felt secure. The doctor then wrote down some of his new hypothesis and looked twards the couple.

"The drug is nothing to worry abot we assure you but you are going to need to be in a wheel chair for a couple weeks," The doctor explained

Ryoma nodded knowing the situation slightly fusterated though that ment not tennis nor most of the things that kept Ryoma's independence. Ryoma's mother came back in and Ryoma's father explained the circumstances to his spouse. Riku was in Ryoma's mother's arms sleeping Ryoma looked at the clock it was three o'clock the usuel time Riku takes her nap. The mother walked over to her son and handed him Riku, Ryoma wrapped his arm's around the sleeping girl her breaths were short and soft. She cuddled into Ryoma searching for warmth Ryoma felt happier now tat Riku was with him. Tezuka sat down on the bed next to Ryoma, Ryoma rested his head upon Tezuka's limp shoulder. Ryoma hated to be tired but he was the grawggy side of the boy was over coming him and making his eyes heavy. "Sleep now Ryoma," Tezuka whispered into Ryoma's ear "Sleep, sound unil morning," Tezuka finished. Ryoma then closed his eyes with Riku still tucked in his arms.

"Like dughter like father," Ryoma's father chuckled

However that is true through the sleep and thrrough their chalanges to come soon as fate has Ryoma and Riku's lives hanging on a thread.

A/N

That is chapter 4 and Ryoma has just gone through what Riku had been threw but what will happen next for the father and daughter?


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets

Chapter 5

Rated T

A/N

SORRY it took me so long!

_

Ryoma was in the hospital bed sleeping uncomfortably the hospital bed was rock hard Ryoma never did like firm mattresses. That night Ryoma was having a couple bad dreams he could not remember all of them but he did have a clear view of one.

Ryoma's Dream

Ryoma was still in the hospital bed laying there peacefully a light shined above him Ryoma yawned as it was late and he was tired. Then out of nowhere a man came out of the shadows Ryoma eyes fluttered sacredness pitched into his eyes. As the figure walked over from the dark ibis behind him Ryoma shivered trying to find the emergency phone to call for help. Ryoma thought it might have been that man that attacked him sadly for Ryoma's small amnesia Ryoma could not remember the name.

"What do you want?" Ryoma yelled trying to protect him self from the shadow figure Ryoma grabbed the nearest item a pillow. The boy chucked it at the man having not success Ryoma scowled "Go away," Ryoma screamed. When the body came to the side of the bed Ryoma started to sob he was scared that it was the one who assailed him. Then the hand of the figure came out shivers went down his spine as the hand grabbed Ryoma's chin to make him look into his face.

Ryoma winced once tears still burned on his skin the figure came out of the darkness into the light to form a man. He was much taller then Ryoma about the size of Tezuka Ryoma knew this face. He knew the blue flipping hair the beauty mark all too well he had on a dark blue polo and some average sized blue jeans.

"M-Monkey K-King," Ryoma shuttered as the boy's dark silver blue eyes stared into his golden ones Ryoma touched his face to see if he was real. But suddenly Atobe dispersed into dust the only thing he said was "Ryoma I love you," with that leaving Ryoma to witness the disintegration. Ryoma started screaming when he was being taken into the dark area shadows pulled him in gabbing into Ryoma's arms and ankles then sucked the boy in.

End of Ryoma's Dream

Ryoma woke up shakily still having Riku in his arms she was sucking her thumb and kind of drooling on him. The boy looked around his surroundings to find that everything was ok the sun was shining and Ryoma was warm in bed. Not in his dream though it was so cold in his dream that Ryoma actually had goose bumps thinking about it. Ryoma let a sigh escape his mouth Ryoma winced, as his back was stiff from the bed.

Riku was started to wake up Ryoma felt a silly guilt for waking the girl with his sudden movement. The little toddler rubbed her eyes and yawned showing all her baby teeth Ryoma's eyes softened when Riku just nodded off and began to nuzzle into Ryoma. She began to start sucking her thumb again "Great, a new habit," Ryoma grimaced in his mind.

Riku turned and opened her eyes half way balling her hands into a fist and stretching slightly Ryoma smirked she reminded him of him self. Always in school gaping in class and rubbing his eyes like any old lazy kid would do. Ryoma laughed at the thought Riku's eyes then popped open she smiled "what funny?" she asked ever so sweetly.

The boy ruffled her midnight hair a bit "nothing really just you," Ryoma answered as the girl began to giggle. "Daddy," the girl bubbled as she started to try to tickle her father wanting to find out if he was ticklish or not. Ryoma picked the girl up and hugged her not even knowing she was so ruthless. Riku then tickled the pit of Ryoma's shoulder Ryoma laughed a bit trying to move the girl's hand. "I win," Riku announced Ryoma then pulled the girl into yet another hug when a nurse came in.

"Mr Echizen you have a visitor," the nurse stated Ryoma shrugged and told her to send the person in Ryoma's parents and moocher or a brother Ryoga left for home. Tezuka however had to go to work he had to go to a meeting he didn't want to leave Ryoma but Ryoma did not want Tezuka to loose his job. Ryoma expected his company to be family or maybe some of Ryoma's friends. The person that walked in though was far from just a friend though or just some random family member. It was a man with brown locks and closed eyes the only man that had always smiled no matter what reason.

"Syusuke," Ryoma squeaked trying to not blush the best he could Fuji walked in swiftly making his way to Ryoma's side. "Hm it has been a while hasn't it Ryo Chan," Fuji said crossing his arms Ryoma bit his lip and swallowed hard. Taking a moment to glance at the older boy "W-what a-re you-u ding h-here," Ryoma shuttered. Fuji glanced at the tiny girl in Ryoma's arms she was looking around curiously wondering who was here. "I heard about the incident, both of them I never knew you had a daughter," Fuji stated "Yet I don't remember you ever with Cara Chan in that way," Fuji finished.

Ryoma chewed on his lip bringing Riku closer to his body making sure she was secure "What is her name Ryo Chan," Fuji asked? The younger boy sighed scratching the back of his neck "Riku," Ryoma replied softly Fuji then opened his stunning blue eyes. There was no hiding it either Riku was Ryoma's daughter the dark green, black hair the amber eyes, even though they were glazed you could still tell. The only thing that was peculiar was a Riku's physical feature and well to tell the truth she did not look like Cara.

Cara had dark brown hair and peach skin she also to include Cara had sea green eyes well since Ryoma took up the appearance. There was only the attitude and habits to go along with it Cara was a pushy person and she had a two faced personality. She would be your friend one day then bite at you the day after Cara was mean and Fuji did not understand why Ryoma would go out with her. Just by looking at Riku he could tell that she wasn't two faced she seemed to be shy though. This made Fuji wonder did Ryoma go out with Sakuno in the past. No Ryoma was a total gay but wait if he is total gay how could he have been in bed with Cara this did not make sense.

Ryoma was fidgeting with his covers trying not to run for the hills he wanted to be strong and ready too bad he could not exactly walk well. "Ryoma," Fuji started Ryoma looked over at Fuji surprised that he actually said his full name. "You have not been in bed with Cara have you?' Fuji asked while looking at Riku. Ryoma's mouth dropped and he plugged Riku's ears Riku had a confused look on her face "how would you know?" Ryoma spat. Fuji tilted Riku's chin up "she is nothing like her or anything," Fuji stated as he glanced at Ryoma who was shaking.

"Syusuke, h-how c-can you t-tell," Ryoma stuttered

Fuji laughed softly "So my eyes are correct," Ryoma swallowed hard "So Ryoma who is it?" Fuji finished

Ryoma turned away almost embarrassed to admit it "I am," Ryoma shook Fuji's eyes widened how could this be it was vertically impossible for a male to have babies. "Ryoma, how can this be?" Fuji asked Ryoma's hands didn't move from Riku's ears he bit his lip. "I am not just a male but I am partly female by a quarter, my female cells must have reacted when I made love to one of you guys," Ryoma explained. Fuji looked hard at Ryoma "who are the possible mates," Fuji asked Ryoma sighed "Tezuka Kumimitsu, Atobe Keigo, Sanada Genichirou and lastly you Syusuke," Ryoma listed. This made Fuji weak in the knees he was possibly already a parent and he didn't even know it.

All this time he always though as Ryoma as a full male but he wasn't Fuji's heart pounded. Ryoma let Riku's ears go Riku looked up into the wrong direction "Daddy, what for,' Riku asked cutely. Almost smirking Ryoma turned the girl's head over to the right direction "There was grown up talk," Ryoma answered. Riku nodded smiling then cocked her head "Who here," she said pointing in random directions. "It is one of my old boy—I mean friends Fuji Syusuke and he is to your right," Ryoma replied stupidly. Riku buried her head into Ryoma's chest "hello," she said shyly Fuji smirked then looked at Ryoma for assurance of holding Riku. Ryoma nodded slightly Fuji picked up Riku she looked to the man and giggled as he cradled her.

Fuji smiled warmly and opened his blue eyes "Hm I wonder who is the other father," Fuji pondered in his thoughts. "I wonder if it is me," he finished in his mind. The two talking for a while then Fuji left saying that they should talk sometime Ryoma agreed. Later that day Tezuka came back to visit haply excited to see Ryoma. He walked into the quiet room Ryoma was sitting in bed as Riku slept on his lap. Tezuka smiled and walked over to Ryoma he smoothly sat down next to Ryoma on the left side of the bed. Ryoma seemed pail though his eyes did not even blink much he just was staring at the wall Tezuka tapped Ryoma's shoulder.

Then instantly Ryoma snapped back to normal Ryoma looked over to Tezuka the man had worried eyes "Gomen Kumimitsu I was just deep in thoughts," Ryoma said apologetically. Tezuka nodded as he understood Ryoma "Well Ryoma the doctors say that you are going to be able to go home on Thursday," Tezuka refreshed. Ryoma nodded "only two days it is not so bad," Ryoma assured in his thoughts Ryoma did not like hospitals. You could only sleep for two hours and then they would take you and bring you to do texts.

Tezuka smiled at the young boy "Tezuka, Fuji came in today," Ryoma announced quietly at then Tezuka's eyes became huge. "What did he say to you?" Tezuka asked Ryoma pulled the neck of his hospital gown "I told him about um my pregnancy," Ryoma choked. Eyes were wide and Ryoma's palms sweated "Ryoma you told him why?" Tezuka asked. "I told him because he knew it was not Cara's," Ryoma stated Tezuka rubbed his forehead "Well how is this going to work Ryoma we need to see who is the true other father," Tezuka informed.

Ryoma nodded slightly "I had a weird dream this morning and also it was about Atobe," Ryoma cringed. Tezuka only glanced at Ryoma for a moment. Then took a seat at the closest chair he dug his hands into his black, leather coat pockets and looked down to the tile floor. Silence was in the air making Ryoma feel nervous "was he mad, was he angry?" all the questions unanswered in Ryoma's mind.

At that moment Ryoma yelled, "Why aren't you saying anything?" Tezuka looked up stunned at Ryoma for shouting. Everything became still as if time it self froze sweat dripped from Ryoma's forehead onto his cheek. Tezuka felt uncomfortable Ryoma was completely out of it he had so much stress these past few years Ryoma had to take care of Riku at age of sixteen. The pressure was thick lots of mistakes could not be made but happened anyway to hurt Ryoma even more.

Ryoma broke down and started to cry trying to hide it buy covering his tears with his hands "I can't do it anymore Kumimitsu I a ruining the life, of my baby and there is nothing I can do about it," Ryoma sobbed. The heart of Tezuka was pounding making the air hard to speak or even breath "Ryoma," Tezuka chocked. The boy looked up eyes completely wet with tears "You can save yourself, and Riku I know it is going to be hard but there will be faith someday," Tezuka finished.

Ryoma looked up still stained with tears he tried to rub his cheeks and not look like a fool Tezuka walked to the left side of Ryoma and brushed the tears off of Ryoma's face. Making Ryoma have the ability to form a smile Tezuka kissed Ryoma on the lips softly. The young boy moaned softly as Tezuka slid his tongue into Ryoma's cavern, he tasted Ryoma's sweet saliva. The two cherry red tongues danced together then Ryoma pulled away Tezuka looked at Ryoma with lust. Ryoma put his pointer finger to his lips "Not now Mitsu," Ryoma advised grinningly Tezuka pouted "Why?" Ryoma pointed to his right. Riku was sleeping soundly with her hair messed up and her faced buried into a pillow. With soft breaths blowing from her lips Ryoma turned back to Tezuka who was analyzing the girl Ryoma almost laughed. Later that evening Tezuka was going to stay the night at the hospital he had no work the next day and he wanted to spend some time with Ryoma.

The two men were pretty much up all the time doctors came in and out to check on Ryoma, which drove him crazy. Tezuka could not sleep because he was worried about Ryoma and would fallow him as they did his tests. While those two were busy Riku was very comfortable in the hospital bed warmly tucking under the covers.

Ryoma would not dare to leave Riku with his father, since the incidents back when Riku was only one; one of the worst times was the ash trey event. It was probably the first day in July that Ryoma's father was babysitting Riku they were sitting at the porch. He was smoking and Riku was bouncing tennis balls. However she was not able to know where they went when the rubber, yellow ball rolled around Riku went to look for the ball. Crawling to find it and the ash trey was also on the porch and was filled with ash and plenty of cigarette buds around.

Anyways Riku was crawling so to speak, feeling around for the ball Ryoma's father was lying reading one of his dirty magazines. Fortunately Ryoma was there Riku could have gotten a hold of one of the buds that were probably still hot with fire and burnt her self. The ball rolled next to the ash trey and sat there and Riku finally found it still not paying attention the man kept reading.

Riku found something plastic then grabbed it with her two tinny hands and flipped the ash trey so the ashes would spill on her. The old man glanced over "Hey kid what are you doing," Ryoma's father shouted Ryoma herd the yell and dashed over to the girl.

"What did you do old man," Ryoma sneered picking up his daughter. The man stumbling trying to find the words to say what had happened Ryoma kicked the man on the thigh. "Stupid, old man pay attention to your surroundings," Ryoma shot out and that is one of the reasons why Ryoma never lets Riku get baby sat by his father.

Ryoma sighed as he took Riku in for a bath she was covered head to toe in ashes while Ryoma was grumbling Riku was giggling. One year past and now Ryoma will never let Riku in the hands of any babysitter for the incidents that have happened in the past.

Tezuka and Ryoma came back into the small hospital room, Tezuka was wheeling Ryoma into the room Ryoma felt awkward. He had never felt so vulnerable Ryoma Echizen was never weak though he was not supposed to. People looked up to him and called Ryoma a hero if they saw him so pitiful there is no telling what would happen.

Tezuka sat down in a chair close to Ryoma, adjusting to the hard leather chair Tezuka looked at Ryoma concerned with his behavior. "Is there something bothering you?" Tezuka asked eyeing Ryoma with his honey brown eyes. Ryoma turned looking at his lover "It is nothing, nothing important at least," Ryoma said swallowing hard. Tezuka placed his hand on Ryoma's quivering one and softly soothed him making the boy laugh softly he planted a kiss on his cheek ever so softly.

"I love you, but," Ryoma paused and Tezuka nodded "We should keep our hands to ourselves until further notice," Ryoma finished glancing down at Riku. Tezuka sighed laying his head lightly on the bed Riku was sucking her thumb, drool slipped a little off her thumb. "That habit is going to be the death of her dental health," Ryoma said with a soft sigh "I think it is kind of cute," Tezuka chuckled. Ryoma offered a playful glare, leaning back into the backboard of the bed.

Ryoma was on the verge of sleep, however he knew he would just wake up another two hours since doctors come in every second they can. The night was long and Riku was the only one to get a decent amount of rest. Around the hour of eight A.M. Riku was up. Ryoma desperately needed a cup of coffee, Tezuka was filling the two mugs and Riku was curiously smelled the sweet smell of coffee. Warm steam came out of the mugs as Tezuka put in a couple dashes of sugar and cream. "Ryoma, do you want any cream or sugar in your coffee?" Tezuka asked swirling the substances with his spoon in his cup of coffee.

Ryoma shook his head he did not care much for sweets "No, just plain please," Ryoma replied rummaging for a tennis magazine by his nightstand. Riku's eyes glowed, as she smelled the two cups she had a sweet tooth bigger then Ryoma's love of tennis. Tezuka walked over to Ryoma placing the mug right next to the younger male. Riku tried to climb on Ryoma's lap to retrieve the white glass mug Ryoma thanked Tezuka for making him his morning helper.

He swiped the cup before Riku could get her small hands on it she pouted "Un coffee," she whined. Ryoma glanced down at the girl "Huh," he looked at Riku confused "I think she wants your coffee Ryoma," Tezuka said pointing at the mug. Taking a look at the cup "No, Riku, honey coffee is not good for little ones like you," Ryoma said placing the cup in a far distance.

Riku then cried Ryoma heaved a sigh and picked up the girl so she would be in the air and look face to face with Ryoma. "This coffee has no cream or sugar in it, It's really bitter you wouldn't like it sweetie," Ryoma said in a baby talking voice Riku took another try of grabbing the mug. Tezuka laughed softly and Ryoma glared at him, Ryoma took the spoon that was in his mug. Then put a small amount of coffee on it he blew on it softly do it would get cook.

Riku smiled a toothy smile knowing that she was going to try the substance Ryoma placed the spoon by Riku's mouth. "There is a spoon right in front with coffee in it but just to warn you it is not sweet," Ryoma warned Riku ignored the caution and took the sip. She then wrinkled her nose "Ewe, icky, icky," Riku squeaked as she tried to wipe away the taste.

Tezuka and Ryoma chuckled and Riku moped about the incident "Aa, I warned you," Ryoma teased, making Riku even pout even more. "I would say blame the sweet tooth that is much, much worse then sucking your thumb," Ryoma kidded "Oooo, you meany," Riku grumbled.

Chuckling, the men did not realize that the doctor had just came in "Um Mr Echizen you have a guest," The doctor said before walking out. Ryoma's eyes widened as he saw it was Sanada Ryoma felt the cold chills come back down his spine once again. Though there was something strange Sanada had two small boys no older then Riku in his arms.

___________________________________________________________________

T.B.C.

Well this was chapter five thank you for your reviews

Updating

I plan on a new chapter being finished soon this week or next week it depends


	6. Chapter 6

Twists and Turns

Rated T for Teen

Pairing RyoTez

Sorry for the wait

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sanada walked into the small room cautiously, Tezuka stared at the man and Ryoma was feeling that chafing feeling again. "I'm sorry I just came to visit I heard about the incidents and I got worried and came to see if everything is okay," Sanada said still keeping his cool.

The two boys were in his arms were glancing at Riku, who was smiling at them. One of the boys hid his face away the other tilted his head giving a strange look towards Riku.

"Silly eyes,' said the boy who was curiously looking at the girl said Sanada looked at his son with a look that showed that he said something bad. "Jun, that was rude please apologize,' Sanada said while pointing at Riku, who was looking down at the covers.

The little boy grumbled and slowly said "sowy," Riku looked up with a smile on her face "It okay you stiww my fwend," Riku said cutely.

Ryoma flinched as Sanada walked over to Ryoma and Tezuka "I am sorry for the inconvenience, do you want me to leave,' Sanada asked softly.

Ryoma looked at Tezuka looking to see if he was okay with the ex lover to be here. Tezuka nodded "You don't have to go, I was just startled that is all," Ryoma said scratching the back of his neck.

"Aa, thank you, so is everything going okay there has been a lot of commotion in the Echizen family lately they talk about you all the time on the news," Sanada said looking at the television.

Ryoma rolled his eyes "I know, this is why I did not want to go pro in the tennis league," Ryoma muttered. "If you don't mind me asking what are the names of your two-" Ryoma stopped his sentence waiting for an answer.

"These two are my sons Jun and Jin as you can see they are identical twins," Sanada explained looking at the two boys.

Jun and Jin looked at each other and one of the two hid his face again "The shy one is Jin, the curious one is Jun so who is the little one you have," Sanada asked smilingly.

"Oh, my this is my daughter Riku Echizen," Ryoma said pulling Riku closer to himself Tezuka patted Riku on the head and she beamed. "Oh, so you and Tezuka tied the knot," Sanada said smiling Ryoma shook his head.

"No, but we are a couple just not married," Ryoma answered softly Tezuka coughed and Ryoma felt a lump in his throat about the size of an orange. Sanada nodded slightly embarrassed that he asked or at least assumed.

Tezuka looked up at Sanada "Are you married?" Tezuka asked firmly, Sanada nodded "Yes, I am to a very nice girl her name is Hana Cheske," Sanada said smoothly. Ryoma smirked "I thought you were, well you know," Ryoma hummed while spinning his fingers to get the idea.

"Oh, well actually I wasn't fully gay um actually I am bii sexual," Sanada explained in a quiet voice so that the three could not hear. Ryoma nodded he thought for a moment "should I tell Sanada about the Riku situation, and if I do what will happen if he dose check and she is his as well," Ryoma finished to himself.

"Ryoma, you look very pail is something wrong?" Tezuka asked worriedly, Ryoma shook his head and answered "No, just thinking about other thing sorry," Ryoma said with sweat drops.

"Well I should get going home these two need a nap. Also Hana will get mad good bye Ryoma and bye Tezuka," Sanada said turning around. "BWY Rwku Chawn," Jun half way yelled. Riku looked up and smiled and yelled out "BWY, BWY," then the three turned to the other direction.

Ryoma, sighed "what annoying situations," Tezuka smiled and placed his left and right hands on Ryoma's shoulders then patted softly. The younger male closed his eyes letting out anther sigh then opened eyes half lidded.

Riku was staring at the archway, she blinked once then twice she then turned to Ryoma and Tezuka and crawled over to the nearest lap. Which was apparently Ryoma's Tezuka was on his knees on the bed so it was a bit hard for a girl to sit on his lap.

"Un, daddy," Riku called softly "hmm," Ryoma muffled out still half lidded from the comfort of the message he earned from Tezuka.

"Whewe is mwy mowmmy?" Riku asked turning towards her father whose eyes shot open at the question. Tezuka stopped the message and glanced at Ryoma who was stunned that she asked.

Riku then mumbled something under her breath slightly Ryoma could just scream he had so many things on his mind. That were bugging him lately he did not know what to do he let out a cry of frustration.

Then suddenly we saw a figure walk in it looked to be the doctor "Hello Mr Echizen, I just wanted to inform you on something,' the doctor started.

"What is it about?" Ryoma asked with a slight twitch "It is about Riku," the doctor said walking more inside the room. "What's wrong is there something wrong with my Riku," Ryoma chattered the doctor shook his head.

"Not at all actually this is good news," The doctor finished "Good news," Ryoma said with a beam that crossed his lips. The doctor nodded "Yes, we had some testing going on and we found this surgery that could cure Riku's inability to walk," the doctor explained.

Ryoma nodded "This surgery is it safe," Ryoma asked crossing his arms "Well it is fifty, fifty," the doctor explained. "Your saying Riku could live or-," Tezuka trailed off when the doctor finally said "She could die it is a slide it is your choice," the doctor assured.

Ryoma looked at the man right in front of him he wasn't sure if he wanted Riku to take the surgery or not. "Could we wait on this Riku is still too young I think to be in a hospital, and wouldn't there be more possibilities for death if she tried it now?' Ryoma asked.

"Yes, I recommend you wait this is a really heavy task and the chances of death would be very eradicate if you tried it now," the doctor said agreeing with Ryoma's idea.

Then the doctor left with a note of the maybe chance Ryoma sighed and fell backwards on the bed "God, save me now,' Ryoma whined. Tezuka rubbed Ryoma's forehead "I think you made a responsible plan for Riku Ryoma,' Tezuka said sweetly.

That made Ryoma smile "Your too adorable," Ryoma chuckled patting Tezuka's head with light strokes. Riku played with the covers on the bed putting them up and down, up and down "Mew, what pwitty bwankets" she chirped.

Ryoma smiled and scooped Riku up into his arms "Such a curious one," Ryoma murmured and Tezuka nodded "Aa, I agree," Ryoma felt Tezuka wrap his arms around his waist. Then Ryoma blushed, Riku cocked her head she didn't know why her father was blushing.

Lightly Ryoma rested his head on Tezuka's shoulder and sighed lightly Tezuka thought Ryoma was asleep. Yet something was wrong Ryoma was breathing normally it was irregular "Ryoma," Tezuka called worriedly. Ryoma breathed "Tez-uk-a," then started to breath harder Ryoma was feeling his stomach crunch from the man who attacked him.

Tezuka ran to get a doctor as fast as he could Riku stayed with Ryoma worriedly looking at him "Daddy, Daddy," she called out loud.

_________________________

A/N

End of chapter what will happen who knows sorry I didn't get the story in earlier!


End file.
